What's the Difference?
by hanyougrl55
Summary: The two groups in school, the preps and punks, hate each other. What happens when they're paired up for a project and find out that they're not as different as they think?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! Ok this is my first story so please be nice. And tell me if anything thing is wrong ok. Good, oh yah and flames will be accepted since they are also considered a much harsher form of advice to me. The plot isn't mine, but if someone feels offended thinking I took their story please tell me and I'll delete it. Now, on with the story :

What's the Difference?

It was a normal school day and things were good. Students were in their usual groups of nerds, jocks, cheerleaders and so on. There are also the preps and the punks though. They despised each other with a passion. The people who are in the prep's group are Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Kairi, and Olette. The punks are Riku, Axel, Leon, Namine, and Hayner.

Currently both groups are at lunch being as far away from each other as possible.

Sora and his friends were sitting under the oak tree chatting and gossiping. "Hey guys." Kairi said as she made her way over to her friends. Sora looked up and noticed she looked a little ticked off, "Hi Kairi! What's up?" " Nothing Sora." She replied. He could tell she was lying, "Yes there is now spill it!" "I…I got paired together for a project in Social Studies with _Namine_." She said miserably.

Now I'm sure everyone is wondering what's the problem. Well the reason that the preps and punks dislike each other so much is because they're so different. The preps wear all nice, clean clothes while the punks where whatever they want, which is usually something loose and comfortable. They also don't like each others personalities that much even though they don't even know each other very well. Preps are all happy and perky while the punks only really talk to the people that they hang out with. Now let's see what the punks are doing.

Riku, Axel, Leon, and Hayner were hanging around sharing music with their I-pods waiting for Namine. "Hey guys where's Namine anyways?" asked Hayner. "Probably still in Social Studies" replied Axel. "Speaking of that class I heard the teach is making everyone do a project with a partner." he mused. "Bet you it's stupid" Riku said. "Hi Riku, Axel, Leon, Hayner." they look over to see Namine. She gets a chorused "Hey" as a reply and a grunt from Leon. " So what's this project in S.S about?" Asked Riku. In truth they were all curious about what the project was and since Namine was the only one that's been to the class they all have to ask her. " You'll have to wait and find out." Is all she said.

Later...

In Social Studies Sora was hoping beyond hope that he will be paired up with Roxas and vice versa. Riku was also hoping to be paired with Axel and not any of the preps since they were in the same class.

Currently they were waiting for the teacher to come and announce what the project is about since everyone in class knew there was one since news traveled fast in the school. About five minutes later the teacher came in. The first thing he said was, "Today we will be starting a project that will count for half of your grade and will last for the rest of the semester. You will also be assigned partners that I have already chosen for you. When I call your name and your partners' name you will move to sit next to them. There will be no changes so if you don't like your partner then oh well." then he started calling of the names of the groups.

Sora and Roxas blocked everything the teacher was saying out hoping to be together. But it seems that luck is not on their side.

"Sora and Riku." Sora stared wide eyed. "Damn." Riku thought, but otherwise seemed unaffected.

"…and the last pair will be Roxas and Axel. Now move next to your partners." Roxas let his head fall on the desk and groaned before deciding to go and sit where Axel was. Sora also went to where Riku was. Sora and Roxas both thought in unison, "This is going to be a long semester."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I'm so sorry that this took so long to write but high school is proving to be a pain and the teachers are really slave drivers. I'll try to think faster though :

Chapter 2

It was quiet. Really quiet. Riku says nothing and just stares at Sora. Sora in turn stares back and says nothing. The same thing goes for Axel and Roxas. Both pairs are just sitting across from each other not saying anything. Riku opens his mouth about to say something to Sora when the teacher decides it's time to star explaining the project.

" Now class, for this project you will have to get to know your partner and then write an essay about them. This project will be going on for about a month, so I expect your reports to be long and a page at least. Why don't you spend the rest of the class to get to know your partners."

And this once again starts another round of the lets-stare-at-each-other-and-not-say-anything game. Finally, Sora says,

"Um, maybe we should get started so it can be over with faster?" For once, Riku actually agrees and says, "Sure."

"Ok, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asks Sora even though he's not really interested in the answer.

"… Writing, video games, listening to music, and going outside doing whatever. What about you?" Sora asks. Riku wasn't expecting a response and he was surprised with what he heard so he answered back

"I like skating boarding, listening to music, and going outside to that island that's just off the coast."

Then they started asking each other more questions and started getting to know each other better. Both were really surprised that they had a lot of things in common. They both liked Listening to music and even liked some of the same songs. They also liked to go exploring on the little island off of the coast. While things were going well with them, Axel and Roxas on the weren't making much progress.

"…."

"…."

"..Are you going to talk or not?" Roxas finally said.

" Depends if you're going to talk first." Axel replied with a wide grin on his face.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES, Y-E-S yes got it memorized?" Axel said, or more like yelled, irritated.

"Nope, guess I don't have it memorized. Like to say it again?" Roxas said cheekily.

Axel glared at him. "…Brat."

"Thank you." The thing that both Roxas and Axel noticed though is that they both sort of enjoyed arguing over stupid things with each other, like they've been friends for a long time. So for the rest of the class they continued to bicker with each other over stupid shit.

Alright I'm done for now.

Once again sorry it took so long but as we all know science fair really sucks and should go burn in hell with the evil mutated bunnies. Until next time


End file.
